Luces en el cielo
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Luego de una tragedia en el mismo día de debió de haberle traído dicha, Rock Lee se ve en la necesidad de criar solo a su hijo. Sin embargo, sus amigos saben que no pueden dejarlo.


_**Uno**_

 _ **.**_

El aire caliente del desierto le pegó de lleno en la cara, y tuvo que tapar el bulto en sus brazos con la capa para que no le cayera arena. Su garganta estaba seca, y esperaba llegar pronto a la aldea de la arena para buscar provisiones para dos en camino a la aldea.

Provisiones para dos… Rock Lee había esperado que de regreso fuera para tres.

El sentimiento de culpa lo inundó, de sentirse responsable por estar solo de regreso, con la criatura en sus brazos, y no con alguien más.

Alguien que amaba y se fue.

¿Acaso su destino era estar solo?

¿Acaso su destino era permanecer en la constante compañía de sus puños y su entrenamiento?

La criatura se movió entre sus mantas y Rock Lee lo sacó un poco para que tomara un poco de aire, pero no del todo.

Debía tener hambre, y en el desierto era complicado encontrar un lugar seguro para darle de comer.

Suspiró.

—Espera unos minutos más, hijo —dijo el Shinobi, notando en el horizonte la figura de los edificios de la aldea de la arena—. Pronto estaremos en casa.

 _ **.**_

 _«Si había algo que Lee no esperaba en una misión, sería enamorarse, y menos de alguien que había quedado en su custodia._

 _Lee había tenido muchos inconvenientes en lo que respecta al amor: Su fallido enamoramiento con Sakura, y el que Tenten estuviera tan enamorada de sus armas que no le prestaba atención a él._

 _Tenten decía no necesitar a nadie, desde que eran niños, por eso él nunca intentó hacer movimientos con ella, y se bastaba con su amistad._

 _Pero en su interior, Tenten le gustaba._

 _Pero ahora… ¿Acaso era posible enamorarse a primera vista? ¿Acaso que aquella chica tuviera ese cabello castaño tan parecido al de Tenten, y sus ojos fueran tan verdes como los de Sakura, tenía que ver?_

 _No, no solo era eso._

 _Kanami tenía una hermosa sonrisa, que era solo de ella. Y una alegría tan innata que había podido calentar su agitado corazón. También una paciencia enorme para soportarlo._

 _Sobre todo, a Kanami le gustaba verlo entrenar, además que ella había intentado hacerlo también._

 _Le había pedido que le enseñara un poco el Taijutsu, le había pedido entrenar muchas veces con él mientras seguía guiando a los mercaderes hasta su pueblo natal._

 _Y cuando llegaron a su destino, Kanami le pidió volver a verlo. Y había un brillo en sus ojos que logró derrumbar por completo al gran Rock Lee, al mejor Shinobi en cuanto Taijutsu que existía… después del gran Guy Sensei, claro estaba._

 _Lee aceptó, prometiendo volver en unas semanas, que tenía vacaciones por la falta de trabajo que aquella paz había traído, y que, cuando antes había lamentado un poco, ahora aceptaba con gusto._

 _Tan solo por volver a verla.»_

 _ **.**_

El guardia de la entrada frunció el ceño al verlo. Rock Lee tuvo que quitarse la capucha para poder dejarse ver, y mostrar lo que llevaba en sus brazos para que la entrada a la aldea fuese fácil.

Todos creerían que con la paz las aldeas habían bajado la guardia, pero al contrario, ahora parecían más estrictas en quienes dejaban y quiénes no dejaban entrar en sus tierras.

—Solo vengo por comida y agua para seguir el camino hasta la aldea de la hoja —comentó—. Además, soy un viejo amigo del Kazekage.

—El Kazekage nos ha comentado sobre los shinobis de la hoja —comentó un guardia—. Pase, no habíamos visto su banda.

Desventajas de llevarla siempre en su cintura.

—Señor —Rock Lee ya había avanzado unos pasos cuando el llamado del guardia lo detuvo—, le sugeriría que llevara a su hijo al hospital de la aldea, se ve que aún es muy pequeño para un viaje tan largo.

Lee sonrió.

Su hijo tenía tan solo tres días de nacido, y había podido mantenerlo con la leche materna que le habían dado las damas del pueblo. Su pequeño, si era como él, resistiría todo eso…

Pero no podía arriesgarlo, no podía perderlo.

—Por supuesto —comentó y siguió su camino.

En el mercado compró comida y agua, la suficiente para él, compró mantas y pañales, y se dirigió al hospital para saber si ahí podría comprar fórmula para la comida de su recién nacido.

Claro, que no tardó en llegar y formular la pregunta a aquella enfermera cuando ésta, alterada, le quitó el bebé en brazos y lo llevó hasta un doctor para que lo revisara.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio hace un viaje tan largo con un recién nacido? —lo regañó la mujer molesta.

—Necesitaba volver lo más pronto a mi aldea —se excusó Rock Lee. La mujer lo miró de arriba a abajo, como cuestionando si era en verdad el padre de la criatura y no lo había robado, por eso su afán de partir enseguida a la hoja.

Pero el afán de Rock Lee de volver a su aldea natal era por el dolor de la pérdida, y de no poder estar más en donde había nacido su pequeño.

—¿En realidad podremos confiar en que usted es el padre de esta criatura? —preguntó la enfermera. Rock Lee hizo una mueca, y estaba apunto de abrir la boca para asegurarle cuando otra voz le interrumpió.

—Estoy seguro de que es su hijo, enfermera —Gaara apareció tras él, y Lee soltó un suspiro de alivio, temía que le quitarán a su hijo. Se giró y le sonrió al Kazekage en agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias, Gaara —el rostro, una vez serio de Gaara, le dio una sonrisa amable. La enfermera asintió.

—De igual forma, señor Kazekage. Es muy peligroso que el señor Lee este con un bebé tan pequeño por el bosque.

—Estoy seguro que el señor Lee y su hijo podrán con esto ¿Por qué no, para salir de dudas, le hacen unas revisiones al bebé, y luego le entregan lo que nuestro invitado necesite? —la enfermera asintió y salió.

—Muchas gracias —volvió a agradecer el Shinobi. Gaara se sorprendió de ver tanta pasividad en un ninja tan activo. ¿Tal vez la paternidad te cambia de aquella forma?

—¿Kanami está con tu hijo? —le preguntó. Gaara estaba al tanto de la enorme etapa de fertilidad que vivieron los Shinobis de la hoja de su generación. Había sido invitado a cada uno de los baby showers que habían hecho, y él no podía negarse por el simple hecho de que lo consideraban su amigo.

Y Gaara apreciaba aquellos lazos que había creado.

Lee no respondió, sino que comenzó a andar hasta la sala de maternidad, en donde se encontraban los pequeños. Gaara lo entendió. El guardia le había dicho que el ninja había llegado solo con el bebé, nadie más. No había una madre con ellos.

—¿Ella los abandonó? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. No le sorprendería, aunque le habían dicho que en verdad su madre lo amó, había crecido con la idea de que ella lo odiaba, y había escuchado historias de madres que dejaban a sus hijos al apenas nacer.

Sin embargo, Lee negó con la cabeza mientras veía por la ventana a su pequeño en la cuna.

—Ella no pudo —fue lo único que respondió. Y Gaara lo entendió de inmediato, entendió su silencio y entendió su dolor.

 _ **.**_

 _«Patada, puño, patada, puño, giro, patada otra vez._

 _Kanami soltó una risita al caer al suelo, agotada, sin embargo, a Lee le gustó su perseverancia para volverse a levantar y colocarse en posición de pelea._

— _¡Ya verás, que te derrotaré Rock Lee! —le exclamó la chica, su grito de batalla que Lee le había dicho que creara— ¡Por el poder de…!_

— _¡La juventud! —gritó Rock Lee antes de arremeter nuevamente contra ella, golpearla suavemente en las piernas logrando hacerle caer al suelo._

 _Kanami soltó otra risita, y lo tomó de las medias para intentar hacerle caer. Sin embargo, no podía lograrlo. La chica se rindió y soltó un suspiro._

— _Bien, ganaste nuevamente —comentó. Rock Lee soltó una risa y le brindó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

 _Y ella aprovechó, porque supo que en ese momento él estaría fuera de base. Y lo tumbó, y el chico cayó sobre ella con un sonrojo en las mejillas, pero Kanami tan solo se giró para quedar sobre él y sentarse rápidamente en su estómago, y colocar una kunai, que había sacado de su bota, en su cuello._

— _No confíes en tus enemigos —le dijo ella._

— _¡No es justo! —exclamó Lee— ¡Estaba fuera de base! —aquello provocó una risita en Kanami, logrando que el estómago de Lee se hiciera un revoltijo._

— _Se supone que no debes bajar nunca la guardia —ella quitó la kunai de su cuello y la guardó en su cinturón. Luego se levantó y le brindó la mano al Shinobi—. Ven, prepararé curry._

 _Los ojos de Lee ardieron de la emoción a tan semejante platillo, se levantó apresuradamente y entró a la pequeña cabaña sentándose en la mesa enseguida._

 _Kanami soltó una risita para entrar tras él._

 _Mientras la mujer preparaba dicha comida, Lee podía quedarse contemplandola. Podía ver su largo cabello castaño, suelto hasta su cintura._

 _Kanami era tan solo dos años mayor que él, y su perseverancia, su fuerza, su personalidad y sus habilidades culinarias, habían logrado que el amante del Taijutsu cayera rápidamente en sus redes en tan solo una semana quedándose en la aldea, como invitado de su hogar._

 _El padre de ella era un mercader, así que gracias a él y a su solicitud de un Shinobi para custodiarlos, es que la había podido conocer._

 _El plato de Curry fue puesto en frente de Lee que, luego de dar gracias, comenzó a comer ávidamente de su plato. Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada y ver el rostro rojo, por el picante, de Kanami sintió como si se paralizara. Como si el aire se fuera del lugar._

 _Como si solamente en el mundo existiera ella._

 _Tan solo ella y nadie más._

 _Él estaba seguro que aquello que sentía no lo había sentido con nadie más. O tal vez sí, pero no con aquella intensidad al saberse, porque una parte de él lo sabía, correspondido._

 _Aquello era amor._

 _¿Podía enamorarse tan solo unos momentos pasados juntos?»_

 _ **.**_

Gaara sabía lo sentimental que era Rock Lee, así que le sorprendía la seriedad en su rostro mientras le había contado lo sucedido. El dolor en sus ojos, el brillo de las lágrimas contenidas.

Pero no las soltó, y Gaara supuso que lo había hecho antes y ahora estaba cansado de hacerlo. Sabía que ahora era lo único que su pequeño tenía, y que debía mantenerse fuerte y no flaquear.

Gaara miró al niño.

Que tu fecha de nacimiento concordara con la fecha de muerte de tu madre… él sabía lo que se sentía. Sin embargo, Gaara sabía que el niño no crecería como él lo hizo, que estaría rodeado de amistades y de un padre que lo amaba más que nada.

Gaara le pidió a Rock Lee que pasara la noche en la aldea y partiera al día siguiente. El Shinobi aceptó y le pidió que si en el hospital podrían venderle un tarro de leche de fórmula para prepararle a su hijo en el camino.

Gaara asintió enseguida dando la orden y salió. A Lee le dieron la entrada a la sala de maternidad y durmió en una silla al lado de la cuna en donde estaba su pequeño.

Al día siguiente, le entregaron lo solicitado, le entregaron a su hijo, ya alimentado, que envolvió bien y lo mantuvo dentro de su capa para protegerlo del sol y la arena, compró más agua y decidió salir de la aldea.

En la puerta, Gaara y Kankuro lo esperaban para despedirlo y desearle buena fortuna.

Lee asintió, les dio una de sus típicas brillantes sonrisas, aunque fuera bastante fingida, y partió.

Afuera, el ardiente sol del desierto no le causaba nada de daño, pero el Shinobi ansiaba más que nunca alejarse de él.

 _ **.**_

 _«Las idas al pueblo de Kanami se hicieron tan frecuentes, que ya el padre de la chica mantenía su habitación siempre limpia esperando su regreso._

 _Se notaba que entre ellos había algo, ellos lo sabían, todos lo sabían ¿Entonces cuál era la causa de que se demoraran tanto?_

 _No se sabía, tal vez era porque se mantenían alejados y Lee sabía que uno de los dos tendrían que dejar su lugar natal para estar juntos._

 _Pero eso ya no importaba ¿Verdad? No si estaban juntos._

— _Seré yo —dijo Kanami cuando él se lo propuso. Le propuso matrimonio, así, sin tener que pedirle que fueran pareja, porque ellos sabían aquel lazo tan fuerte que los mantenía unidos. Porque ellos habían compartido momentos, besos, sueños, anhelos._

 _Y sabían que debían estar juntos._

 _La boda fue pequeña, se celebró en el pueblo con alegría._

 _Luego el viaje a la hoja, y la sorpresa de sus compañeros al verlo con esposa._

 _Y luego la celebración de una boda nuevamente en la aldea, en compañía de todos aquellos a quienes quería._

 _Los ojos verdes de Kanami eran tan brillantes cuando le fue a dar el beso de unidos para siempre, tal y como la primera vez que lo hizo.»_

 _ **.**_

Terminó de colocar la carpa para pasar la noche y se dedicó a cambiarle el pañal a su hijo. Luego encendería la fogata y prepararía la fórmula para darle de comer a su pequeño y luego irían a dormir.

Aún le quedaban dos días más de viaje, y él se lamentaba de no poder correr y llegar más rápido por tener al bebé en sus brazos.

Podría de igual forma hacerlo, pero no quería poner en peligro al pequeño Lee.

Mientras le daba el tetero al bebé, el niño observaba con grandes ojos oscuros a su padre. Era inevitable no ver los ojos de Kanami en los de su hijo, sobre todo porque eran parecidos a los de ella en su forma, no en su color. Lee hubiese amado que su hijo tuviera el mismo color que los de su madre.

Pero de igual forma lo amaba así como era.

El ninja estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no dejarse llevar más por sus sentimientos de dolor. Le dolía no poder gritar de alegría al tener a su hijo en brazos, como él haría, sino mantener una seriedad por el luto de perder al mismo tiempo a quien amaba.

El bebé terminó de comer. El Shinobi le sacó con suavidad los gases y lo mimó hasta dormirse. Hasta que lo metió con cuidado en la carpa y él se metió también.

Debía descansar para poder correr bien en la mañana, pero también debía mantener un oído alerta por si hay algún ataque.

Poco a poco, con una mano cerca a la de su hijo, se quedó dormido.

 _ **.**_

 _«Fue como una plaga. Como si al quedar la primera en aquel estado, el resto también fuesen contagiadas._

 _Primero fue Hinata, luego Sakura, después Karui y le siguió Temari a la semana, al final fue Ino y pensaron que terminaría ahí._

 _No terminó ahí, cuando Hinata ya tenía ocho meses, Kanami comenzó con los síntomas._

 _Las mujeres salían juntas a menudo, aquellas que se habían conocido desde la academia, habían logrado incluir con éxito a las tres extranjeras, logrando formar parte de la familia que esa generación había creado._

 _Fue en una de esas reuniones que ella comenzó a sentirse mal, y ante las embarazadas expertas, le aseguraron su embarazo._

 _Sin embargo, debía asegurarse, así que esa misma tarde fue al hospital, en donde una Shizune, que al parecer también había caído en la plaga, le hizo los exámenes correspondientes, dándole enseguida una afirmación._

 _Ella no cabía en sí de la alegría. No sabía qué decir más que gracias, que gracias a los dioses por darle aquella bendición._

 _Justamente, esa noche Rock Lee llegaba de una misión. Así que ella lo esperó con un gran plato de Curry para darle la noticia._

 _El Shinobi llegó, la saludó y ella enseguida lo dirigió a la mesa para que comiera. Se quedó observando mientras él comía, y esperaba que pronto limpiara el plato._

 _Fue al final, que el ninja notó algo escrito en el plato, que terminó de comer para leerlo bien._

 _Kanami a veces llegaba a ser muy creativa._

 _Rock Lee leyó una y otra vez lo escrito en el plato. Miró a su esposa que le dio una brillante sonrisa._

 _«Vamos a ser padres»_

 _Eso era lo que había escrito en el plato y Lee no podía creerselo._

 _Gritó de la emoción. Se levantó y levantó a Kanami de la silla para cargarla e inundarla en un abrazo._

 _Aún cargándola, salió corriendo y abrió la puerta, logrando sacarle risas a la joven._

— _Lee, tus amigos ya lo saben —comentó ella al verle saliendo._

— _No te llevaré a donde mis amigos —Kanami sonrió cuando llegaron a una puerta, enseguida la reconoció. Apretó el cuello de Lee en cuanto éste soltó una mano para tocar el timbre._

 _Se escucharon unos ruidos detrás de la puerta, luego, ésta se abrió para dejar ver a un hombre con traje verde en una silla de ruedas que le sonrió a Lee como lo haría un padre a un hijo._

— _Guy sensei —dijo Rock Lee apretando aún más la cintura de Kanami—, vamos a ser papás —la sonrisa del hombre estuvo cargada de orgullo.»_

* * *

 _ **Nota: Sé que algunos dirán: Joder, Silvin ¿Y ese milagro que los dioses movieron las fichas para traerte de vuelta a las andanzas de los fics de Naruto?**_

 _ **Pues les respondo: POR CULPA DE SOPHIE! POR CULPA DE ELLA, ES QUE ESTE FIC ESTÁ HACIÉNDOSE.**_

 _ **La verdad, por ella fue que comencé a buscar imágenes de Lee, y me encontré con esa preciosura de fanart, el de la portada, y bueno, se me ocurrió está triste y hermosa idea.**_

 _ **El título, Luces en el cielo, fue inventado por mi hermosa Bri, la cual tiene un don para crear títulos. El título es una metáfora que se dará a conocer en el segundo cap.**_

 _ **Así que sí, este fic va dedicado a ambas, Miles, Miles de gracias por apoyarme con esta idea.**_

 _ **Bueno, tal vez les parezca un poco OoC a Lee, pero recordemos que acaba de sufrir una fuerte pérdida, y que esta vez es un hombre que tiene que mantenerse fuerte por su hijo, y no puede dejarse llevar por los sentimientos como en la guerra, cuando lloró por Neji.**_

 _ **Kanami me ha gustado escribirla, y les juro que me duele matarla XD**_

 _ **Así que… ¿Qué más decir? Pues más nada, solamente gracias, gracias, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Si dejan review soy feliz, pero si no los dejan igual no importa, solamente soy feliz de que hayan leído esto :")**_

 _ **Los quiero muchísimo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_


End file.
